


A Microchip for Love (The Startup Project)

by Hwasas_wife



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crime, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwasas_wife/pseuds/Hwasas_wife
Summary: "Do you know who you are?""Sana, Minatozaki Sana""Good. Do you know who i am?""Yoo Jeongyeon""And do you know what happened to you, Sana?""I...I died"





	1. CHARACTER PROFILES (NOT A CHAPTER)

**[loading, Character Profile, please stand by...]**

**YOO JEONGYEON** \- **Current age** \- 20##1**9??   **[FILE incomplete...Restoring DETAILS...]**  
                                 - **Major** \- tech   
                                 - **Minor** \- sport science   
                                 - **Friends** \- IM Nayeon  
                                                 - Park Jihyo   
                                                 - Hirai Momo  
                                                 - Myui Mina  
                                                 - Min#to//ki S@@nA?..?  
              
                                  - **Status** \- ALIVE[...?] 

                            **[loading more information...]**

  
 _ ~~MI#NAtTOo()ZA**KI $SAn%%A~~_ - **[Error..Error FILE CURRUPT, SYSTESM HEATING UP...ERROR]**

  
 **IM NAYEON - current age** \- 21 [oldest]  
          - **major** \- Theather  
          - **minor** \- Music  
          - **friends** \- YOO Jeongyeon  
                    - PARK Jihyo  
                    - HIRAI Momo  
                    - MYUI Mina  
                    - **Min#to//ki S@@nA?..?/**  
                    
          - **Status** \- ALIVE

                      **[loading more information...]**

  
 **KIM DAHYUN - current age** \- 18  
           - **major** \- IT  
           - **Minor** Tech   
           - **Friends** \- SON Chaeyoung  
                     - CHOU Tzuyu   
                     - JEON Somi  
                     - **Min#to//ki S@@nA?..?/?**

           - **Status** \- ALIVE

                      **[loading more information...]**

  
 **PARK JIHYO** \- current age - 20  
           - **Major** \- Music   
           - **Minor -** Business   
           - **Friends** \- IM Nayeon   
                     - YOO Jeongyeon   
                     - HIRAI Momo  
                     - MYUI Mina   
                     -  **Min#to//ki S@@nA?..?/?/**

           - **Status** \- ALIVE 

                        **[loading more information...]**

  
 **HIRAI MOMO** \- **current age** \- 20  
           - **Major** \- Dance   
           - **Minor** \- Sports Science   
           - **Friends** \- MYUI Mina   
                     - IM Nayeon   
                     - PARK Jihyo   
                     - YOO Jeongyeon   
                     - **Min#to//ki S@@nA?..?/?/?**  
               
            - **Status** \- ALIVE 

                        **[loading more information...]**

  
 **MYUI MINA** - **Current age** \- 19   
          - **Major** \- Business  
          - **Minor** \- Dance   
          - **Friends** \- HIRAI Momo   
                    - PARK Jihyo   
                    - YOO jeongyeon   
                    - IM Nayeon   
                    - **Min#to//ki S@@nA?..?/?/?/**

           - **Status** \- ALIVE   
                         
                        **[loading more information...]**

  
 **CHOU TZUYU - current age** \- 18 [youngest]  
           - **Major** \- Veterinarian   
           - **Friends** \- SON Chaeyoung   
                           - KIM Dahyun  
                           - JEON Somi  
                           - **Min#to//ki S@@nA?..?/?/?/?**

           - **Status** \- ALIVE

                          **[loading more information...]**

  
 **SON CHAEYOUNG** \- current age - 18  
              - **Major** \- arts  
              - **minor**  - creative writing  
              - **Friends** \- CHOU Tzuyu  
                        - KIM Dahyun  
                        - JEON Somi  
                        - KIM Yerin  
                        - **Min#to//ki S@@nA?..?/?/?/?/**

              - **Status** \- ALIVE  
                            
                            **[loading more information...]**

 

  
**[WARNING, Profiles Subject To Change....]**

**[WARNING SYSTEMS overheating, shutting down...]**


	2. STORY TIMELINE (NOT A CHAPTER)

**IMPORTANT**

 

THIS IS THE STORY ARCH TIMELINE, EVERYTIME I UPDATE THE STORY I WILL ALSO UPDATE THE TIMELINE FOR IT, HERE YOU CAN SEE WHEN THE CHAPTER TAKES PLACE AND THE TIME, IT WILL ALSO STATE IF ONE OR MORE CHAPTERS ARE LINKED TOGETHER. 

 

**Chapter 1 - White walls**

takes place in the present day 2018 throughout the chapter.  
early morning, around 6-6:30 am on both perspectives. 

  
**chapter 2 - An unexpected call**

takes place in the present day 2018 throughout the chapter. the same day as chapter 1.   
Also early morning around 6-6:30 am. 

 

**Chapter 3 - Restart**   
  


takes place in between present day 2018 (the same day as chap 1 & 2) and events that   
happaned in the past around 4-5 years ago. it can be diferentiated by the pop up messaging   
saying *systems restart*. 

  
**Chapter 4 - Cold**

takes place entirely in the past, around 4-5 years ago. also early morning 6-6:30am   
(same day as the events on chapter 3)

  
**Chapter 5 - The cafe down the street**

takes place entirely in the present day 2018, also early morning 6-630am in the same   
day as chapters 1 and 2.

  
I HOPE THIS WILL HELP YOU UNDERSTAND THE STORY AND ITS OVERALL TIMELINE A BIT BETTER :) ALSO PLEASE CHECK THE FORWARD AS I HAVE ALSO UPDATED THE CHARACTERS PROFILES, THEY WILL ALSO CHANGE AS THE STORY PROGRESSES. THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY. 


	3. White Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon has been working day and night on a startup project that has failed her many times. yet she perseveres.  
> Meanwhile, a small group of friends, decided to go for one more group outing before starting college.

> A breathy sigh can be heard bouncing off the seemingly endless white walls of the contrasting small room.

 

"okay lets try this one more time" A voice breaks the silence filled space. A clicking sound follows accompanied by another more monotone voice right after, _*Systems restarting please standby*_ another sigh makes its way through the once silent room. This has been a hard and oh so very tiring job for the person sitting inside the brightly lit place. * _Start up commenced 0%.*_  But she couldn't give up now, not that she was actually planning to in the first place. After all she has shed blood sweat and tears working on this. _*Start up commenced 3%*_ and if there is one thing the woman was known for and quite proud of is her persistence. the girl sat there for what it felt like another fifty minutes _*Start up commenced 3.5%*_

"Oh come on" a disgruntled grunt left her mouth, unfortunately the same couldn't be said about her patience.

**_don't you complain now, this is the furthest you've ever gotten._ **

And it's true, out of all of the many attempts she could never manage to get pass one percent. this would be the first and hopefully if it all goes according to plan the last, for there have been too many failed attempts and too much shattered pieces of a broken heart. if she were to be anyone else she's sure they would've given up by now. And if she were to count the failures she's had up until now although possible it could not be counted using all the fingers and toes she has in one go. There had been many, too many. but she was persistent, a small smile crept its way into her tired features.

 _*start up commenced 4.3%*_  

 **UHG**  

But very impatient as she's quickly reminded. "well this is going to take some time might as well make use of it" The girl stated more so to herself as she's currently the only person in the room, which she has been at for she’s sure to be an unhealthy amount of hours. The woman visibly cringes at though of her friends seeing the state she's in right now. She gets up from her chair and makes her way to one of the built in wall counters in the room located near the exit while wobbling side to side. **who knew not sleeping for three days straight makes you feel like complete shit** she scoffs at the though. Finally arriving to the counter she sits in the stool closest to the wall. with eyelids heavy of sleep and mind too tired for anything else she found herself slowly dosing off into dreamland head now resting on the counter top, failing to notice her phone ringing for what could have been the dozen time this day.

 

* * *

 

 

"Wake up you lazy bum, WAKE UP!"

"wh-What? CHAEYOUNG TURN OFF THE DAMN LIGHTS, what are you even doing in my house this early in the morning?"

"Early in the morning? Dahyun its 11 AM"

"I STAND BY WHAT I SAID, now shoo, let me sleep" a pillow flings its way across the room missing Chaeyoung by a hair

"Not happening Kim"

"oh for goodness sa- who even let you in in the first place??"

"your parents duh, now get up...or do you want me to pour water on you? that would surely get you up" a mischievous smirk starts to form it’s way into the younger girl's face.

"you wouldn't..."

"no, but i would" came a sudden voice beside Chaeyoung

"t-Tzuyu? you too?"

"good morning Dahyun" 

although dahyun really, really wanted to relish in her sleep, she knew better then to test her limits. she knows Chaeyoung is all talk but no game, but Tzuyu? the sleepy girl shivers a little thinking about last time, its best not to risk it.

"Okay, okay, i'm up" slowly but surely Dahyun gets herself up and makes her way to the bathroom, tiredness evident in her body as she puts little to no effort in lifting her feet up from the ground.

"we'll wait for you in the kitchen" Chaeyoung  announces as the older girl passes by them.

moments later, Dahyun mumbles a good morning to her mum as she walks in the kitchen, not forgetting to leave a quick kiss on her mother's cheek before sitting down next to the two friends whom she is sure are going to be teasing her till the end of the world due to what they have just witnessed. the dark brown haired girl just settles on giving her friends a subtle glare before diving right into the plate of  pancakes and bacon in front of her. This will soon be her last good meal in a while so she might as well savoir in it while she still can.

"Dahyun sweety, take it easy" with a lopsided grin and mouth full of food she mumbles 'a sorry mom' and continues on her Endeavour of finishing the meal.

"and don't talk with your mouth open" mumbling another 'sorry mum' she stuffs her mouth with food once again. for what now has become such a familiar scene, the other two girls still couldn't help but laugh at their bestfriends' antics.

 

 

the three girls sat in a table outside a small but cozy ice cream shop, which has quickly became their favorite place to go together ever since middle school. "man, i will really miss this"   The place was comfortably quiet, located right across from their school, yet surprisingly not many students frequented it.

"you say it as if we're never coming back"  maybe it was because there was also a bigger and newer ice cream place just around the corner from the school. She always saw many students hanging in and around that place in their many little groups of friends. snapping back to reality, she finally answers the dark brown haired girl siting across from her.

"but we aren't, not for a while Anyways"

"Yeah, now that i think about it, i'm not even sure WE will be seeing each-other all that much either"  the smallest of the bunch chimes in. And the girl was right, as much as the monolid eyed girl hates to admit it, she has her doubts about being able to freely hang out with her friends whenever she wanted. worried about a possible  strain in their otherwise tight relationship with each-other but she decides to push that aside. just like she has done to the many other negative thoughts she's had. putting on a brave face and a smile that she tries her hardest to keep it from wavering she starts to talk.

"well, we're still going to the same school AND if everything goes to plan, we're to be living together also. so in my most humble opinion, i think I'll be seeing you two losers more than i'd like"  the girl jokingly concludes which earns her a slap on the back of the head from the short girl siting beside her. prompting them all to laugh.

"I HAVE AN ORDER FOR A CHOCOLATE SWIRL MILKSHAKE, A SCOOP OF VANILLA ICE CREAM ON A CONE AND A STRAWBERRY SUNDAY FOR MISSES KIM"  the server's voice rings trough the small shop successfully managing to stop the girls giggle fits.

"I'll go get it"   Dahyun announces to the table before getting up and making her way into the shop. now with delicious treats in hands the girls decide to spend the rest of the day walking around town and just enjoy each others company some more while they still can. It

was a beautiful day today chaeyoung took notice, it was cold but not overly so to the point of freezing you off, unless you're just standing there not doing anything. The air was fresh too she  took notice. it would Normally be cloudy not of rain or cold weather but more so of industrial fumes which where much too common around this part of town. It brought a great feeling to Chaeyoung, and for if not just for a moment she forgets most of her worries about whats ahead them, and just rejoices in the fact that all three of them are here together, though not doing anything much but just enjoying each-others company like they always do and with a fond smile she hopes that it wont be their last time.

As the day progresses they find themselves sitting in the park on the grass atop a small little hill, picking out grass and people watching, except for one person.

"hey Chaeyoungie what are you drawing?" Tzuyu asked her friend who was furiously scribbling away at the small book lying on the ground. chaeyoung couldn't help the small but barely noticeable blush that spread in her cheeks at the younger girls’s expense.

"um, n-nothing much just you know, doodling like i always do" Chaeyoung replied a little awkward eyes trying to vert the intense gaze Tzuyu was giving her. 

"oh! can i see?" the amount of enthusiasm in her voice shocked even tzuyu herself. But she couldn't hide the fact that she honestly thinks chaeyoung is a amazingly talented artist, her drawings are beautiful from everything tzuyu has seen. A skill that will only get better now that she will be heading off to college. tzuyu smiles sweetly, she really wanted to see what the short one was drawing, but she knew Chaeyoung would reject  her request. **I** **f only she wasn't as shy.**

"n-No, i mean, not yet! once i finish it I'll show you...and Dahyun unnie too" chaeyoung quickly adds the last part in. and with that the short haired girl averts her eyes from tzuyu and dahyun's gaze which has now landed on her after the mention of her name, but mostly tzuyu's gaze. and proceeds to furiously scribble onto the book once again, but was interrupted just short while later.

"LOOK A DOG" Tzuyu says with what at first seemed to be excitement, but it quickly turned sour. Tzuyu shot up just a moment after, and with lightning speed made her way towards the dog. Both Dahyun and Chaeyoung who were still confused at the taller girl's sudden burst, could only follow with their gazes, as the tall woman ran towards the little puppy crossing the road. But what made both their hearts stop was the sight of a car coming up the road as tzuyu crosses it to get to the dog.

"TZUYU, NO!" Chaeyoung's scream was the only thing that could be heard at that time.


	4. An Unexpected Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo finds herself getting a call early in the morning from a person she least expected

Jihyo awoke rather early to the sounds of happily chirping birds next to her bedroom  window. If it where any other day she would've been extremely annoyed, but its a Wednesday she has no plans for the day and she's on holiday break. Though not for much long, school will be starting in just five days. Not that the girl is too worried about that, she has done this before, the brown haired woman is rather confident in all honesty. This will be her third year of college, a Junior is what they call it.  **Should really start packing my stuff  up again.**  The thought is quickly pushed away though by the sound of her grumbling stomach. "Who told you to not eat anything before bed?" the twenty year old mumbles a scolding to herself.

She settles on taking a quick bath then heading downstairs for a much needed breakfast. As the brown haired woman got ready to step in the warm shower her phone which sat on counter top of the sink rings loudly throughout the bathroom, taking a moment to contemplate whether she should answer the call or just let it ring she quickly decides that the warmth of the shower is more inviting than the call. The name flashing in out of the corner of her eyes however is more interesting. She settles on making her way to the phone, taping the speaker icon and quickly stepping onto warm inviting water.

"Nabongs? What is it? Everything okay?"  Nayeon never calls this early in the morning. Though the woman in question is naturally very chatty and outgoing, she still values her sleep, and her morning coffee which Jihyo is sure she hasn't had it yet since the place the older one goes to only opens at six thirty and it has just turned six now.

"Jihyo! hey I-a-Are you taking a shower right now?" Nayeon  stuttering was a quite a rare occurrence, it would only ever happen when she got in really big trouble or in really hard situations in which she couldn't get out of. So Jihyo is worried. Although lately Nayeon has been stuttering from time to time without being in trouble, Jihyo took notice, but it does little to ease the younger woman's worry.

"Um, yeah, its a bit cold, and i wanted to warm up a bit before breakfast"  silence at the other end of the line moments passed and she still haven't heard the older woman speak.

"Nayeon...you there? Nabongs?"  Jihyo is getting more and more worried by the second

"Hey, i told you not to call me that!"  Nayeon whines, much to Jihyo's relief. If it was indeed something really serious Nayeon wouldn't be childishly whining like that. Sure the girl behaves like a five year old child for the most part, but she also knows when to be serious. The woman is the oldest of out of their group of friends believe it or not.

"Sorry...Hey! don't you try to change the subject Im Nayeon! You _never_  call this early in the morning. Either something happened, or you want something, so which one is it? spill it"  

"wow, Jihyo is that really how you think of me?" fake hurt clearly evident in the older woman's voice. Jihyo just rolls her eyes. this is what she has to deal with in an almost daily basis, though she can't say she doesn't  enjoy it. bt she'll never admit to that, especially not to Nayeon.

"NAYEON IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED I SWEAR TO GO"

"Its Jeongyeon"  Nayoen cuts the twenty year old's playful outburst rather shortly, causing the younger woman to tense up slightly. Nayeon never calls this early, especially not to talk about Yoo Jeongyeon. The past two years of college has been hard though, for frankly all of them but more so for Jeongyeon. Jihyo  doesn't really like remembering it just hurts too much, it saddens her soul, she had to be strong, she needed to be, not just for herself but for her friends. Even still she could only imagine the pain to be upped by tenfold for the woman in question. With a flick of the wrist the water which was previously pouring over her body comes to a stop.

"what about Jeong?" the brown haired woman asks cautiously.

"She's not answering any of my calls, and before you say i'm being a dramatic again, let me just say that its not just the calls from yesterday or today, but for almost two weeks. two whole weeks. And i have proof!" exasperation clearly evident in her voice. Jihyo  wasn't going to, she knew the woman was ignoring the twenty one year old's calls, she was ignoring Jihyo's too, though not for as long as Nayeon's but it has definitely been a week now the younger recalls. 

"y-You do?" A breath of relief could be heard on the other end of the line

"You know what, i much rather have this conversation face to face, why don't we meet up? The coffee place that i go to should be opening up pretty soon, and you can have breakfast there...That's uh, if you want to of coarse" Nayeon adds that last part in so quickly Jihyo almost couldn't catch it.

"Of coarse! let me just get changed and I'll meet you there"  Jihyo  couldn't find it in her to refuse the offer, not after hearing her friend's distressed voice over the phone. The younger knew that both Nayeon and Jeongyeon had a really close bond, those two were the best of friends even before she met them, and to this day continued to be even after. Sure they might bicker a lot, and manage to get on each other's nerves more then its surely normal, but their bond the girl believes to be a special one. Unbreakable she might argue. Jihyo steps out of the shower, does her hair as best she as can and quickly slips in something warm for the cold weather outside making her way out the door.


	5. Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the present day Jeongyeon finds herself passing time by sleeping, waiting for her startup project to complete.  
> Meanwhile we get a snippet from the past.

The steady humming of a fan and the light snores of a person who tiredly yet peacefully roam the infinite expansion of their dreamland; was all that could be heard in the quiet room.

 

*start up commenced 75.5%*

 

 **Shit, shit, shit**  Jeongyeon was late. to put it simply she was late for school. Now, she wasn't too worried about school in general, because for one she's smart, well smarter than most of her classmates in almost every aspect of her schooling life not that she particularly liked flaunting or even talking about academic achievements. Two, her mother owned that school, so her getting an expulsion wasn't really on the cards, And three she just really couldn't be assed. But Yoo Jeongyeon was never late, that is one of... quite frankly not that many features she prides herself in. But thanks to a certain someone the short haired girl side eyes the figure peacefully sleeping next to her, she had to break the small challenge she set for herself. Though she couldn't stay mad for long, not when it involved the woman sleeping next to her. But she was still late to her practice, Jeongyeon  sighted and not so gently shook the other woman awake.

"Huh, what do you want Yeoni?"  The woman recently and rather rudely awoken from her peaceful sleeping state grumbled in a husky morning voice that sent shivers through more then just Jeongyeon's spine.

"I'm late, I have to get going...Just letting you know"  The younger of the two quickly comments before getting out of bed and hurriedly walking to every corner of her room uncaring packing all of what she will need for the day, in a backpack that was much too small. Although the short haired girl too pride in a few aspects of her life, organization wasn't one of them.

 

*start up commenced 80%*

 

"late for what exactly on a Saturday at 6:30 am?" the older questions slowly moving herself up to sit on the bed, promptly letting the blanket who was once covering her full naked figure to pool on her lap.

"for pra-...Practice, l-late for s-soccer practice"  The woman who was fanatically running all over the room gathering her things came to a halt at the sight before her, but quickly went back to the task at hand, only this time instead of worrying about being late, she worried at the continuous warmth and reddening that was making its way onto her face.

"Awww what's the matter Yeoni, cat got your tongue?"  The black haired woman teased, voice still husky of sleep but now with an added silkiness to it, a small smile that turns into a smirk half way plastered her face fully aware whats got Jeongyeon tripping over her words and the bright red her face now exhibits. And frankly she is _ **LIVING**   _for it. After a while of the younger woman not answering and avoiding looking at her like the plague she continues.

"So you're ditching me for soccer practice? i see, i see."  Still no answer from the younger, But shes determined.

"Which reminds me, since when do you have soccer practice? let alone at six in the morning. As far as i remember you've never been that great at soccer, or really sports in general, which shocked me since you're basically good at everything else"

Which was true, although Jeongyeon was never really top of the class in everything with second best or even third smartest student was good enough for her, she never seemed to reach the top three in P.E classes, not that she really WANTED to be in the top three for P.E like she was for everything else, not that she even cared about being top three in anything to begin with. She just wanted to be at least good enough to make it into the school's soccer team. It was a know secret that Yoo Jeongyeon's favourite class was P.E, it's the only subject she actually gave a shit about and tried her hardest at which was incredible and extremely envy inducing to other people considering she goes through subjects doing minimal work and still manages to at least get A's and B's. Many have resorted to be believe that its because her mother owns the school so her grades are probably rigged in some way, it would be easier to explain why she struggles with physical education but not everything else. But Jeongyeon  didn't know about the rumors or so they thought, most likely because the students fear if she ever found out she would tell her mom causing them to get suspended or worse evicted; And frankly she didn't care about them either, Jeongyeon was never one to brag or feel the need to make herself seem better then anyone. **Unlike my parents** , the though is quickly pushed aside

 

*start up commenced 85.5%*

 

"Wow thank you Nayeon, I can really feel the love and support just radiating from you"  The blond girl replied rather sarcastically, zipping the poor backpack which could be ripped apart at any second due to the amount of things stuffed in it.  Then turning her attention towards the bed only to quickly turn away once again while scrambling to get her clothes from the floor and making her way into the bathroom she has inside her room to change, luckily Nayeon didn't seem to notice, or rather she hopes.

"Sorry Jeongyeoni, I was just a little surprised that's all. But that was really not the way to wake a girl up though, especially not after last night" The younger didn't seem to respond, not thinking much of it Nayeon continued on.

"At least i got you to talk properly didn't I?" the older of the two said with what could only be a shit eating grin sitting prettily across her face, And once again she was met with silence, only this time Nayeon was sure the younger heard her.

"HEY! i know you heard me Yoo Jeongyeon, so stop ignoring me...Please"  The last part was said a little quieter, a possible hint of nervousness and hurt lingered in it which failed to go unnoticed by the younger of the two. Jeongyeon's heart sank a little at the older's small plea, she didn't mean to ignore Nayeon, its just that making eye contact with the older women when she looks like that; completely naked while sitting atop her bed, wasn't doing wonders to her health. So with a swift movement Jeongyeon sent a piece of clothing flying across the vast expansion of her room towards the older girl.

"I'll talk to you after you put your clothes on"  Was all she said to the latter.

"Really Jeongyeon? fine. you know its not the first time we did it right Jeongyeoni? sooner or later you're gonna get used to seeing me na-"  Another piece of clothing came flying across the room landing on Nayeon head.

"Just shut up and put your damn clothes on"  Jeongyeon hurriedly said, back facing Nayeon eyes glued to the wall in front of her and with cheeks that could rival the colour of the reddest tomato in the world.

"Thats the exact opposite of what you said to me last night Yeoni"  And there it was again, Nayeon's tease filled tone of voice that Jeongyeon dreaded, although not really, and she could bet all her money that the smirk was there too.

"Do you want me to talk to you or not Nayeoni"  At the sound of the rare affectionate way the younger woman called her Nayeon quickly put on the last remaining pice of clothing with a smile plastered on her face.

"There all done, you can look now Jeong"  With a sigh of relive Jeongyeon turned around to look at her the woman before her, she couldn't help but let a soft smile adorn her features.

"Good morning Nayeoni, Sorry but i have to leave, its the first day of practice and i'm already late-"  The younger starts gathering the rest of the stuff that didn't fit into the backpack, with the latter already hanging off her shoulders.

"Its okay Yeoni, you can go"  Nayeon was sympathetic, voice soft, she knew how much it meant to Jeongyeon "O-okay, I promise I'll make it up to you later"

"You better" the older teased, just as Jeongyeon was about to head for the door Nayeon called out.

"Not so fast Yoo jeong, wheres's my morning kiss? i want my morning kiss"  Nayeon stated as a matter of fact with one of her fingers pointed directly at her lip while playfully pouting, causing Jeongyeon's  cheeks to once again burn up with heat. The short haired girl sighted for what could have been the umpteenth time that day. With a stroke of courage she made her way to the bed and stuck a kiss to Nayeon's forehead softly muttering a 'See you later bunny', Before she made way to her bedroom's door and out of the house with a speed that cold rival that of a cheetah. Now It was Nayeons' time to blush for the first time that day.

 

*start up commenced 100%, Preparing systems Restart, please stand by*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been 84 years...But I'm back! i'm sorry for taking so long. life got really busy this past week. and I've also been planning the plot and where I want to take this story. I'm happy with what i got, and i hope you guys will enjoy what is in store for this fic. While the story may seem really slow right now, Its mostly because i'm doing a bit of world building and introducing characters backstories + relationship which will be the main focus for this work. some characters may also seem a little out of character which is intentional but as the story progresses they will act more like themselves. Next chapter is when the story truly begins! anyways i'll shut up now, i hope you all enjoy this chapter, have a nice day :D


	6. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we take a look on how these two girls with intertwined fate meet in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy i'm back! sorry for being away for too long. but to compensate i wrote a really long chapter that i decided to split in two, so expect another chapter update tomorrow, anyways enjoy!

It was cold, really cold. The blonde haired girl kept repeating over and over in her head as she continued to walk aimlessly on the sidewalk, she was new to the area or rather she was new to this place in general. **Should have brought a jacket**   she kept thinking **can't turn back now**   was her conclusion. To her luck however she spotted what she hopes is a cafe just a few more meters along the path she was taking. The girl couldn't quite catch what the sign was saying, nor could she actually read and understand it either, but the weather was cold and she was freezing her ass of so a chance was something she was willing to take. Even if the place was not filled beautiful aromas and an abundance of hot drinks it still would certainly beat freezing in the cold. quickening up her pace to get to the building that seems to get bigger by the step while regretting her live choices, luck seemed to shift to the blondes's side however. Graced by the aromas filling her sense of smell as she opens the door with a ring announcing her arrival the girl quickly scans the cafe for a place to sit. 

It was quite a big building and she hoped to find the seat by the window cliche, but just as the place was big it was just as crowded also. She settles around the middle. The fifteen year old sat there silently for a while before ordering anything, not so much due to appreciation for the  view and watching people go by, but more on the likes of her having a mini heart attack while looking at the menu, however more dramatic that may be. she had money so paying wasn't the issue at hand, the beverages looked delicious too and she wasn't that picky, the problem lied on the ordering itself, she couldn't understand much of the words in the menu, let alone speak the language. Sure she could point at the pictures and mutter some basic words but that would be too embarrassing, what if they  
didn't understand her? what about the cup size how would she say that? the amount of sugar? what if they asked her to spell her name? the more she thought about it the longer she sat there in silent panic. But soon her stomach started to rumble and although inside the cafe was nice and warm the weather outside wasn't getting any warmer and if she were to brave it she needed that hot coffee. swallowing her pride she walked up to the counter. 

  
It went...well, it went really well, despite the inevitable awkwardness of it all the cashier was friendly displaying a warm smile through the process. though that might just be work protocol it made the girl a little less nervous. Sitting back at her table she finally took the time to relax and appreciate the atmosphere and her surroundings while waiting for her name to be called. The place was big yet very cozy, warmth radiated evenly throughout the space and so did the wonderful smells. People came and went though they didn't look to be in much of a hurry, probably because it was the weekend. The thought of being awake this early on a Saturday morning made her  
cringe a little. the time zones between the two countries  weren't that different, it was exactly the same in fact. the trip wasn't that long either two or three hours from point A to point B. **Blame it on anxiety** the blonde found herself lost in though, and perhaps she was right. moving to another country moreover a country with a different language and culture was not easy. Specially without much notice about the relocation either. But, alas that was life and she didn't have much control over the whole situation. She wasn't sad...just disappointed.

The barista called for her name soon after snapping her out of thought, now with hot coffee in hand the blonde quickly moved back to her previous spot. There were more and more people arriving by the minute she feared for her seat being taken if she stood around. a few moments after her coffee has cooled down just enough to finally drink it, **mocha** ,  she couldn't decide whether she wanted hot chocolate or coffee so why not both, that seemed like a great workaround, and she was absolutely right as soon as the girl took the first sip of her beverage she couldn't help the expression on her face. it was good, scratch that it was more than good. maybe she should wake up early everyday just to drink this, it would certainly be a good start to all her mornings. She doesn't put that much faith in herself though, but the thought is certainly one to contemplate over. As she continued to enjoy her coffee, even more people rushed into the cafe. "Woah, is the coffee really this good?"  the girl quietly mutters to herself, the flow of people didn't seem to stop but as she watched on they also didn't seem to be ordering anything either. **hum weird**. 

As she readied the cup to take yet another sip of the delicious Mocha, the fifteen year old took a glance  the nearest window to her side. Snow, snow was starting to fall and slowly but surely filling the ground, almost choking on her coffee the blonde panicked, she needed to get home. she wandered pretty far from where she lives, she has no jacket to attempt to stop the cold from getting to her but worst of all she was actually lost. Since she was having trouble sleeping last night she woke up super early and instead of being awake at home with absolutely nothing to do while waiting for her parents to wake up, she thought it would be great to take the time to explore the neighbourhood a bit but ended up taking a wrong turn and wandering too far. Sure she could of use her phone if  she had brought it with her, which she didn't, she could have brought a map with her yet did not and she could of ask for directions if she weren't too embarrassed. but no of coarse she didn't take any precautions, and now she's rushing out of the cafe with a cup of coffee on her hands, running in what she hopes is the right direction. 

"HEY WATCH OUT"  called a voice however a little too late as they crashed into each other. 

"A-Are you okay? that was pretty intense"  A short haired woman asked, worry quite evident in her tone. 

"y-Yeah, sorry i-" 

"No, no, its my fault, i'm the one that crashed into you with my bike, i should be the one saying sorry...I'm sorry"  The short haired girl interrupted the blonde.

"I Umm, you...coffee" The blonde gestured to the other girl as they were both getting up fro the ground. she herself didn't get badly hurt, just the occasional  scratch here and there it stung yes, but she would live, its nothing new to her falling or tripping shes' gotten used to it. the other girl on the other hand, got coffee spilled all over her and while the coffee wasn't as scorching hot like before, thank god, it was still hot to the touch. She winced a little at the thought. she didn't knew much Korean to properly apologize to the woman but she tried her best to get her point across.

"Oh don't worry about this, really. Its not as bad as it looks, besides its cold so it didn't really burn me"  The woman reassures. It was a bit of a white lie it did burn a little especially in the areas that got scratched from falling over, but its was nothing she couldn't handle. She was met with a very confused and quite frankly cute look from the blonde. 

"Y-you don't... understand me, right" She asked a little slower this time trying to make sure she got a hold of the situation. and right she was as the shorter of the two shook her head with a deer in the headlights look on her face, which the taller though as the cutest thing but decided best not to comment. 

"I would buy you another coffee to compensate the one you just lost, but i don't have any money on me, and i'm late for something" she started talking, trying to keep her pace slow so that the other could understand. 

"But here, take this number and give me a call or send me a text whenever you're free and i will buy you another coffee, again i'm really sorry"  The short haired girl had a funny way of talking the Japanese thought, she knew why though and appreciated the other woman's acknowledgement, but she couldn't help but let out a soft giggle at the girl doing excessive hand gestures.  

"Well, i'm gonna go know...but we'll talk later okay, promise" as the woman was getting ready to leave blonde realized she had a number but not a name.

"W-wait what name?" 

"Oh yeah that's right how rude of me, i"m Jeongyeon"  The taller of the two replied

"Oh also, here take this" Jeongyeon handed the younger girl the hoodie she had packed earlier before leaving the house. 

"Its really cold and you don't look like you have anything on you to keep you warm, don't worry you can give it back when we get coffee" the girl was about to protest but Jeongyeon was already on her bike starting to leave.

"My name Sana!" The blonde quickly blurts out 

"I'm sorry for crashing into you sana, I'll see you soon" And with that the short haired girl quickly got out of sight. 

the hoodie really did help, **the smell was nice too** Sana thought. Snow started to fall much faster now and Sana was quickly reminded why she was in a hurry in the first place. Deciding not to run but instead quickening up her pace she couldn't stop replaying the event earlier with the really nice girl... **Jeongyeon**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm currently in the process of writing a timeline for this story, since there are a lot of flash backs from the past and also intertwined timelines. it will make it easier for you to understand the story better. please don't be afraid to comment anythings especially criticism it really helps me know what i'm doing lol, have a nice day :)


	7. The Cafe Down The Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo and Nayeon meet up for a nice cup of coffee??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the new chapter! i'm really enjoying writing this story and i hope you all are enjoying reading it too

It wasn't as cold as Jihyo  thought it would be, stopping for a minute to take off the jacket she had worn in fear of being too cold and tying it around her waist she continued her walk towards the cafe Nayeon asked to meet up. It was really quiet around this time of day, especially since its the weekend. She liked it. Breathing in the cold air as she continued her journey towards the coffee shop, enjoying the silence. She knows it wont last long, for one, the school term is about to start and both middle and high schoolers tend to frequent this area quite a lot since their school is just a few blocks away, and even tho she is not one of those students anymore she was one not long ago and its a known fact that the students were anything but quiet. And two, just because she isn't as loud anymore doesn't mean that she can't be, but out of her group of friends she certainly is one of the calmest losing only to Mina.

just thinking about her group of friends all five,  **five huh** , of them together almost brings Jihyo a headache, though she would be lying if she were to say she doesn't miss them. Since the winter break started, they each went their separate ways for the holidays. the two japan born, Momo and Mina went back to the country to spend time wit their family, Nayeon and Jihyo even though don't live that far apart from each other got busy with family and the hustles of life in general and Jeongyeon...god only knows what Jeongyeon was up to. Its been a while since they last saw each other, or had a decent  conversation.

Jihyo understands it though, the past year has been hard for Jeong. That accident has been hard on all of them. **I** **t's really foggy today,**  she just wishes that she could do a better job at supporting her friend, but there is not much she could do, not much any of them could do. Its almost overbearingly frustrating for her because Jeongyeon also doesn't open up anymore, doesn't talk about her feelings like before, isn't as bright as she used to be, and Jihyo gets it, she really does, she just wishes Jeongyeon would be more open, a little more honest. But it will take some time for that, and unfortunately all she could do is offer her support and be there for her friend when she needs it, now if she could only get that point across to her other friend Im Nayeon...

Sipping on her Americano, Jihyo looked out the big window beside her, "It would be a nice view if it weren't so foggy outside" The girl uttered more so to herself then anyone else. This place was crowded, **N** **o wonder Nayeoni likes this place**  The coffee wasn't bad either, and apparently they served a variety of ice cream too **E** **xtra points.**  A little while later a much too familiar looking car pulled up by the building Jihyo was in. Soon an even more familiar figure stepped out making her way into the cafe before catching the eye of the brown haired girl sitting by the window. Jihyo fights the urge to roll her eyes. 

"You're late" The younger simply stated.

"Yeah i know, I'm sorry. Its just that i brought this little guy with me-" without much warning Nayeon holds up an oddly shaped bag to the younger woman's figure

"Meet KKuKK   KKuKK! my new puppy, KKuKK  KKuKK meet Jihyo my great friend and our leader" The older exclaimed happily. if Jihyo wasn't so distracted cooing over little KKuKK  KKuKK she would be mad at Nayeon for calling her _leader_  recently its been a new habit for her friends to call her that and she honestly doesn't know why, though she much prefers being called leader rather than _mom_  or _dad_ which again was another habit picked up by her friends. 

"Um, I also stopped by your place" The black haired girl continued on with her reasoning, but with a much more calmer tone. 

"Huh, why?" Jihyo turned her attention back to Nayeon a little confused since she's sure they arranged to meet in here.

"To give you a ride" the older simply stated 

"Oh, but you know I live closer to the cafe than you, right"  Jihyo was truly confused, Nayeon knew where she lived and since the older woman frequented this cafe a lot she would know that Jihyo's home was close by. 

"y-Yeah i know, its just that...I thought..." It was unusual seeing the older woman this quite and shy? but then again this past year has been nothing but unusual, so the younger of the two though nothing much of it. 

"You know what never mind I've just been a little out of it this past week you know" Nayeon seemed to snap back into her usual chirpy and outgoing self, but the doe eyed girl could tell there was something bugging her, the younger knows about the other's worries Jeongyeon but if there was something else she wouldn't know, Nayeon was great at masking her worries if she felt like not sharing them, she's not majoring in theater for nothing. But the girl was more open about her feelings then Jeongyeon, so if something else was to be bugging her it would be best to just give it time and she'll eventually crack and open up. At least that's what jihyo hopes, the older girl seemed to only go quiet and reserved when she was with her recently, and only her. The younger didn't think she did anything wrong **did she?** she could ask the older woman about it but what if she just brushes it off? or worse get even more distant whatever tat tingling feeling was Jihyo did not like it.

  
"Its okay Nabongs, between getting ready for college again, work and whatever is happening with Jeongyeon i understand how stressful its been, we haven't even started college again and I can already feel a headache coming on" The younger tried to ease the older's worries at least for now, with success, earning a light chuckle from the black haired woman.  

"Have you eaten yet?" Nayeon asked 

"No, i was just waiting for you to get here" 

"Oh, o-okay..."  she felt a little bad. she really did take a while to get here. 

"Are you hungry? do you want to order now?" it was Jihyo's turn to ask now

"n-No i'm fine...but if you want to order you can, I'll pay since i'm the one who asked you ou-to meet here and for me being late also" 

"Ah, Don't worry Nabongs, I'm not hungry yet and i just finished drinking some coffee" A few moments of silence between the two girls soon followed. 

"Sooo, I asked you to meet me here so we could talk about Jeongyeon" Nayeon stated as if it was a sudden realization but effectively managing breaking the silence between the two. 

"You're worried about Jeongyeon, and I understand, I am too. but Nayeon.... i'm going to say this and please don't take it in a bad way. don't you think you should give Jeongyeon a bit of space?"   Jihyo carefully stated trying to make Nayeon understand her point of view, she didnt lie to see neither of her friends hurting even if it was inevitable. Both Nayeon and Jeongyeon were the best of friends but their personalities were quite different. Jeongyeon was calm while Nayeon was intense. Hopefully the older could understand where she was coming from and not take this as Jihyo wanting any harm to their friendship whatsoever. 

"But i gave her space! I haven't seen her nor talked to her in more than a week" Nayeon exclaimed a little frustrated. 

"Yes, I know, but out of the two weeks you haven't seen her, how many days did you spend not calling, texting or even stopping by her house?"  Nayeon looked down guilt evident in her features Jihyo continued  "Nayeoni, i know you're hurting just as much as she is, but try and look through Jeongie's eyes, that accident really messed her up, you're her bestest friend i'm sure you've noticed more than anyone a change in her behavior. As i'm sure you know what she is like when she is stressed and upset. i'm not telling you to stop worrying and give up, i'm just asking you to be patient. She will get through it Nayeon, i know she will, and you do too. If not for us or herself, she will for you, okay, so please don't beat yourself over this more than you've already have. You two have been through a lot of rough patches, this is just another one of them"

Nayeon was on the verge of tears but she fought back, she didn't want Jihyo to see her like that. She didn't know why though, since the girl has seen her cry plenty of times before. Jihyo was right, Nayeon knew that, of coarse she did. She really was very worried about the girl and said girl did indeed change a lot following the events of the past year, but that was not the root of Nayeon's worry for Jeongyeon, it was much more complicated then that. 

"You don't understand" Nayeon muttered softly almost inaudible, she didn't want Jihyo to hear her, but perhaps she did. However it went unnoticed by the younger and Nayeon isn't sure if she is relieved or disappointed.  **It was for the best.**

The younger girl seemed to notice that Nayeon was silently fighting over her tears. her hand moved almost on their own finding the older ones', a promise of comfort their hold. Warmth radiating through both woman, a treaty of hope between them. 

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the others presence catching up with what has been happening during the holidays. Jihyo's hand never once leaving Nayeon's own she took note of that, she appreciated her best friend's comforting touch. **Friend**  

They were interrupted a while late by a text message flashing on Nayeon phone. the black haired woman hesitantly release her hold on the younger woman's hand to look at her phone....it was a message from Jeongyeon, the Yoo Jeongyeon, the one shes been worried sick about. She almost drops her phone right then. The message read,

_**Jeongs**_ : in tthe labor#atory   
 _ **Jeongs**_ : ~~school~~  
 _ **Jeongs**_ : come tto me/?

Its save to say Nayeon was freaking out. She showed Jihyo the message and the younger herself couldn't believe it, the older didn't know what to do she was too shocked to react. The doe eyed girl did tell her friend to wait until Jeongyeon was ready to talk and open up, it looks like this might be the time so why not?

"You should go" The woman simply stated catching the other off guard. 

"huh?" 

"It looks like Jeong is finally ready to talk or at least meet up with you again, so you should go" Jihyo explained 

"But, what about you? i cant just leave you here, do you want a ride home? or tag along with?" 

"I'll be fine Nayeon...but if its okay i would like to stay here with little KKuKK KKuKK, there's a park just around the corner i could walk him for you while you're with Jeongie" 

"Yes, that'll be alright...t-thank you, for everything" Nayeon quickly gets up and out the door ready to go meet the short haired girl for the first time in weeks. heart racing and head filled with worry she gets on her car ready to head for the school, why the school of all places? she doesn't know but figures she's about to find out soon.

Meanwhile Jihyo takes KKuKK KKuKK for a walk around said park, the fog and overall grayness from earlier is starting to fade away replaced by the green of the grass and the vibrant colors of the flowers. Jihyo finds a nice spot located down a small hill to sit, watching as the puppy runs about the place excited to be out of the small bag he was in earlier. After a while of the brown haired woman picking the grass and watching the movement of the park her phone starts ringing, thinking it was Nayeon she quickly scrambled to answered it in hopes of any good news. She was met however with the voice of Momo.

It was a pleasant surprise. They haven been in touch much since she went back to japan, so it felt good hearing her friends voice again. They talked for a little while before the conversation seemed to naturally shifted its focus to Jeongyeon with Momo mentioning that the latter contacted her not too long ago, again after weeks of the Japanese not hearing anything from the short haired girl. That was...odd, and what made it more weird was the fact that it was the exact same message as Nayeon's. did she not know that Momo was in japan? but how could she not, she was there in the airport with them, maybe she didn't know Momo was _still_ in japan, but then again Momo said she didn't ask anything of the sort she just asked for Momo to come to her, also what was up with those weird symbols in the message she sent?. Jihyo was too busy deep in thought that she lost sight of KKuKK, but didn't fail to notice the loud ear piercing scream coming from a random girl in the distance.

"TZUYU NO" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think happened with Jeongyeon, why is she so distant? why is Nayeon so weird around Jihyo? is Tzuyu okay? keep reading and find out ;) have a nice day everyone.


	8. Offline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon awakes to a rather pleasant surprise

Light snores can be heard bouncing off the white walls of the lab, followed by a familiar monotone voice, yet the sound consuming the small room doesn’t stop the slow rise and fall rhythm coming from the pale looking woman deep in slumber on one of the desks nearby.

 

**_[Systems restart successful, turning on, please stand by….]_ **

 

Green light began to flicker in and out of existence from…. something, an object of sorts in the centre of the room, until it stops and a light green hue begins to add colour to the once white walls.

The object, humanoid in appearance begins to come to live, or at least the closest to a living being it could get. Lifting its head up and adjusting the two micro cameras it has for eyes it begins scanning the room around them.

 

**[loading, Profile, please stand by...]**

 

Name - YOO JEONGYEON - Current age - 20##1**9?? **[FILE incomplete...]**

 

Known Relation with subject - Min#to//ki S@@nA?..? **[FILE CORRUPT]**

 

\- Status – **[…UNKNOWN…]**

 

The android turned its head to look at the girl, Yoo Jeongyeon was her name, at least that’s what the profile states. the girl did not seem to be…alive however. The android got up from its sitting position and cautiously made its way to yoo jeongyeon who it presumed to be dead. But before it could reach the girl the human like robot was startled in its tracks by the loud ringing coming from an object sitting atop the table in front of the room, changing paths it started to make its way to where the object was located, but as the android got close it no longer made a sound, however something seemed to light up on the screen catching the curios android’s attention. Quickly scanning the device before touching it, its vision once again begun to light up with information.

 

 

**[loading, Profile, please stand by...]**

 

IM NAYEON - current age - 21

 

Friends - YOO Jeongyeon

\- Min#to//ki S@@nA?..?/ **[FILE CORRUPT]**

 

\- Status – ALIVE

 

**[Message Reads:**

_Hey Jeongy, it’s me Nabongs, but I guess you already know that, right? Right well umm, we haven’t talked in a while and I know you need some space and that’s totally okay! I’m not asking to meet up or anything I just…I want…listen just let me know if you’re okay or if you need help with anything or you know, a simple hey its fine too! Just letting you know I’m here, I’ll always be…love you bye._ **]**

 

The message seemed important. By the information it got from the scan the person seemed close to Jeongyeon. That’s right, Jeongyeon! With a quick movement the android whipped its head up suddenly recollecting what they were doing before getting distracted by the small rectangular device atop the table, quickly turning its head towards the presumably dead girl who now seems to be staring incredulously at them, making the android stop in its tracks at once.

 

“N-no way” it was barely above a whisper, a human ear would not be able to catch that, but then again, the person or rather thing before her wasn’t exactly human.

 

“No…Way?” the android mimicked to the girl back, head tilting slightly, unable to understand the expression of the words.

 

“And y-you can talk? Oh man, this is…I’ve never…” Jeongyeon honestly though she was dreaming, still deep in much needed sleep which she deprived her body from for god knows how many months now. She had to pinch herself several times just to make sure.

 

The robot still grounded on her spot, probably due to a mix of alertness and curiosity. The being before them…was exactly like them? At least their superficial physicality was, but at the same time her insides weren’t? they kept scanning this Jeongyeon person and all that came up on her x-ray was white looking pillars surrounded by what seems to be red skin and liquid flowing inside her body. The robot on the other hand had wires and layered structures running up and down inside of them as scan shows.

Looking up again at the confused girl still staring intently at them the android noticed a reddening spot near Jeongyeon’s elbow, curious they moved closer slowly as to not scare the girl, and gently grabbed her arm scanning it.

“Why are you hurting yourself?” the voice was gentle, curious in nature.

 

“Hurting myself? O-oh this?” Jeongyeon gestured to her arm still on the androids hold.

 

“You don’t have to worry about this, I do it all the time actually…it’s noth-” the robot tilted its head slightly in confusion staring at her and Jeongyeon froze.

 

“I can’t…I can’t believe this is real, YOU’RE real. it’s not a dream, not anymore, I did it, I-I made it, you’re here, you’re finally here once again after…. after…” Jeongyeon’s eyes were threating to water but she pushed it away, like she always did. Grabbing the robot’s other hand with her free one she guided them to the chair it was previously sitting on.

 

“Okay, okay, now…okay” the blonde-haired girl was at a loss of words still in a haze and unsure of what just happened.

 

“Okay…” the android repeated coking its head to the side once again in confusion, which only made Jeongyeon’s heart beat a little bit faster but that wasn’t important right now.

 

“Sorry, it’s just…I’ve never made it this far…” The girl continued unsure of what exactly to do next

 

“So! Let’s see…um, do, do you know who you are?” Jeongyeon asked wearily, expression focused and suddenly serious.

The robot took a moment to process the girls’ words before shaking her head.

 

“T-that’s okay, umm, do you know who I am?”

 

“Jeongyeon” the android responded at once

 

“Yes, that’s great! Do you know more about me? Like who I am to you or just anything else?”

The blonde couldn’t help but get excited that the android seemed to know at least a tiny bit of information. But the robot shook its head no to the further questions, for now it only knew her name. but that’s ok, the twenty-year-old thought, just getting it to this stage in the project was an incredible accomplishment she could have only dreamed of up until now.

 

“Do…do you know what happened to you?” her tone turned serious again, but this time her expression also showed grimace, hurt and sour even. And once gain the robot shook its head no. And perhaps that was for the best.

 

“That’s okay, I can fix it! It won’t take long and- “

 

“Fix it?” the android interrupted the blonde ramblings, looking at its hands and giving it a scan once again, they turned to look at the girl in front of them a puzzled expression on its features.

 

“There is nothing wrong” the robot deadpanned as matter of fact.

 

“Oh, no I’m not talking about your structural features” Jeongyeon seemed to catch on what the android was trying to tell her.

 

“I meant memory, I will implant a memory chip in your systems…” The twenty-year-old saw the android tense up ever so slightly, eyebrows furrowed a wary expression present in her features. they were…nervous, and rightly so, Jeongyeon couldn’t blame them, if she woke up in a strange place and someone talked some non- sense about implanting something in her brain she would also be suspicious of the person’s intention, human or not. Trying her best, she started to reassure the android sitting next to her.

 

“Of course, you don’t have to agree to it, I won’t do it if you don’t want me to, personally I just think it would help you regain some of your memories and help you make new ones, if you want I can even guide you through the process, but it’s entirely up to you”

The robot listened intently to what the girl in front of them was saying, watching her features closely and her body language, she didn’t seem to be lying at least it didn’t detect any signs of it on their radar, her expression was genuine and the warmth of her hand left them a bit at ease.

Deciding that it would be best to get their memories back, maybe it will help them understand what is going on better and maybe help answer the many questions shooting through its head.

 

“Okay, you may implant the memory chip” with a nod and a quick affirmation from the android Jeongyeon’s eyes lit up brighter than the blinding light the small lab provided.

 

“Really? Great! Awesome! I’ll get to it right away!” The blonde’s excitement was anything but subtle, calming herself a little she continued.

 

“First, I’ll explain what is going to happen, then I’ll get to work!” Squeezing the robots’ hands as reassurance she went on to explain in detail the procedure of adding a memory chip to the robots’ system, going so far as to answering as many questions as it had, wanting to make the android as comfortable with the whole procedure as she could. And an excuse to converse with it a little longer before she had to shut their systems down again. But before long she gave them a final reassurance.

 

“Everything is going to work out just fine, you can trust me on that… Sana”    And with that the androids’ systems where now offline.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! life just kinda happened this past month and i couldn't find the time to update, but i'm back with this new chapter that i hope you guys will enjoy, we finally see what Jeongyeon's project was! and as it turns out, its pretty difficult to write for a robot, but i tried my best! as always have a nice day everyone :)


End file.
